icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5099474-20120514032023/@comment-4184884-20120514050310
I think it's just down to personal opinion, like other's have said. In terms of entertainment, I've always tended to ship the opposites attract sort of thing. For example, another favorite ship of mine is Ron and Hermione from Harry Potter. They spent years bickering and getting their signals crossed. And I find that entertaining to read and to watch play out. I feel like there's intrigue and more entertainment value there. I get the appeal of creddie in that idea of "the girl next door". I've been a fan of a few ships like that, but I just don't buy it with Carly and Freddie. I don't get much entertainment out of watching them interact and I think them in a relationship would be rather boring (no offense meant of course. It's just how I see things. I know some creddie shippers cringe at the b word the way a lot of us seddie fans cringe at the a word aka abusive...) I try to imagine a creddie arc and I have a hard time coming up with storylines for it. IF Carly liked Freddie (and I say if because that's the one part of the equation that's always been left pretty up in the air, except for the iSYL time period) then I could just see them being together and...that's it. For me, they wouldn't add anything. There wouldn't be much of a story to tell. In fact, I imagine the only real spark for me in a creddie arc would be seeing how Sam reacted. The thing about Sam and Freddie, is that they spark something in each other. They get under each other's skin. They make for a really interesting relationship to watch and I think they've both grown because of each other. Nathan said not too long ago, that he more or less thinks Freddie has really grown because of his interactions with Sam. In a lot of ways, Sam's helped give Freddie a backbone. Someone once said that Freddie without Sam is Freddie in iChristmas...kind of a pushover...a lapdog. Sam keeps him from being that. And I think Freddie has actually positively influenced Sam as well, in that I think he's broken down some of her walls and, despite being pretty hot-headed himself, there have been times when he's gotten her to sort of chill out. I think they balance each other out in a way that's still manages to be interesting. From an entertainment stand point, Sam and Freddie are a roller coaster but it makes good TV. It's interesting. Watching them interact, there's a spark. And I don't get that with Creddie. I don't see any spark between them. I don't get amusement out of their interactions other than "aww. They're cute friends." There's just nothing there for me. In real life, I'm sure they'd be cute, but this isn't real life. It's TV and I like my TV with a little drama and panache. Also, I think Sam has actually taken more interest in things Freddie likes, at least as of late, than Carly. iBalls, iPear Store, etc are recent examples of that. I honestly can't think of examples of Carly taking anymore interest in Freddie's hobbies than Sam. In iLove You she basically told him his rambling about trains was boring. Sure, Sam felt the same, but she gave it try at least. If anything, I actually see this as a con for creddie as well. Also, I love this sort of discussion with creddiers. It's always great to see the other side's opinions without the undercurrent of negativity that seems to sadly occur in a lot of Seddie and Creddie discussion.